Gravity
by kalloen
Summary: If you touch me for a little while, all my fragile strength is gone... Ba Sing Se turns to ash above Zuko and Katara's heads and a choice needs to be made. In a world without the Avatar, misplaced trust can topple Nations. Azula always lies...Azula always lies...but what if she isn't now? Rated M for violence, death and eventual lemon/lime. ZukoKatara. SokkaSuki. TophAang.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello! Wow, it has been a very long time coming but I have finally decided to start a Zutara fic. Let me make a few things clear before we continue. This fiction has an __**M**__ rating for a reason people. Blood, sex, character death and other adult themes run rampant here. You have been warned. This is also not a down and dirty smutfic. As much as I enjoy those, and with as many lemons as I intend to write, this is going to be a story. A "fiction" if you will. So story there shall be. Oneshots are great for smut, and I could probably suggest some really excellent ones, but this is not going to be a oneshot. I only ask that you please be gentle as this is my first fanfic that is not a horribly written drabble from 2007. Constructive criticism always inspires me to write more! Thanks guys. __ And please enjoy!_

_AN (Remix): Also wanted to stay this starts right as Zuko and Katara are in the Crystal Catacombs. What if Aang and Iroh didn't make it there and the Gaang was captured? Welllllllp! Here we gooooooo!_

* * *

The warmth of the fire glowing brightly in his callused palm paled in comparison to the warmth of the smooth mocha skin of the wrist he clutched in the other. He was angry, that much was obvious, but it was a slow anger, like a knife carving a masterpiece into wood. He wasn't used to this type of anger; he was used to rage that danced wildly off his tongue and eyes. This anger would not reach that high in his body. No, it would stay carving at his heart, clenching his stomach, forcing him to bite back the words that were like poison burning his mouth.

_I hate you._

With a crying fierceness, he wanted to scream at her. He wanted to condemn her to a wallowing pathetic thing on the ground, begging for mercy at the sight his terrifying flames. He knew she would not, no matter what he did. She would cling to her composure. She was not an earthbender, but her façade was a stone. Her wrist in his hand did not quiver. He could almost feel her blood running through her and he wondered how someone could be so hard but so fluid at the same time. Her eyes were set in pods of blue ice as she stared into his. Her battle stance was harsh, her feet and hips were pointed at him in the way an expert sniper points his arrow.

_Her hips…_

It took an awful lot to make the banished prince feel vulnerable. He had nurtured a hard shell like a ground covered in hardened lava from a volcano that was long thought dormant. His mother had vanished, ripped from her home; his father extradited and humiliated him and his sister acted as a constant feed of torment and psychotic unadulterated loathing. Vulnerability was not an option. But here he stood, being gunned down by the eyes of a peasant. He felt so…naked, so exposed, so…

_Violated._

He mentally shook the thought from his head as he tried to remain stoic, steadfast. He wouldn't be ravaged like this, like the women of his father's harem, like the prisoners of the Boiling Rock who begged for death. This was not his torment. His torment came from him and only him and he would not allow this to continue. If he were to be exposed to her, it would be by his choice, and he would flaunt. Making the first move in what felt like eons, he shoved the water bender as hard as he could onto the slick cave floor. In what could prove to be a fatal mistake, she swung her leg out behind her to try to hold her balance. Her foot slid out from under her, her ankle catching with a loud crack before she fell hard onto her tailbone.

"Zuko!" She wailed.

He reeled and turned away from her.

_How did we get here? _

He remembered that he had been thrown into the Crystal Catacombs after his capture. He had fallen unconscious and when he awoke, she was standing above him, ready to attack. He steadied her, and they spoke. Words. Real communication. Zuko had spoken to her before, yes, but never like this. She was angry with him as well, of course. He was her enemy. But they were on equal sides of the playing field in here. She told him of her mother, and he understood her.

_Understood her?_

Yet, she spat accusations about his intentions at him, screeching that he would stop at nothing to claim his honor and betray the Avatar to his father no matter how many innocent lives it destroyed. Somehow amongst the yelling and the talking and what felt like minutes but had really been hours, they spoke together about his scar.

"_I have healing abilities."_

"_This is a scar. It cannot be healed." _

"_This is water from the Spirit Oasis…" _

_I have healing abilities…_

He scoffed inwardly at the thought. Why would she help him? Why would she help, as she stated, the face of the enemy?

"Zuko, I don't understand you…"

He held the flame in his hand, and moved it behind his back, cupping it with his other palm and pouring it back and forth. He playfully poked at it, but he knew it was not for show, it was not for fun. If Zuko held the flame in her sight, letting it's light bounce off of her own two oceans tucked cleanly beneath her feminine lashes, she would know his threat was evident. She had touched his scar. A water tribe peasant had touched the face of the prince of the Fire Nation. Her most hated enemy. The face that represented everything she fought against.

_I have healing abilities…_

"Zuko," his name fell from her lips again.

Her voice was quivering, but not from fear. He had failed to terrorize her once again. Her passion boiled within her, sending vibrations to her vocal chords. Her voice rang in his ears, long after she had spoken. Passion was her tool of motivation, her weapon against him.

_I have healing abilities…_

She offered to help him and he repays her like this? By turning her into a rag doll and trying to break her like a child's plaything?

_This is water from the Spirit Oasis... _

_No, it's a bribe. Don't fall for it. _

She just wanted him out of the way. She wanted him gone so her and her precious Avatar can erase all the progress that he has made. She hated him, of course she hated him, and she could never want to help him. It didn't make sense.

_But maybe…_

Something was crying in his head, banging against the iron doors of his subconscious.

_No! What am I thinking? Maybe? Possibly? If I capture the Avatar, I can use him, bring him to my father, who will accept me graciously as he strikes the Avatar down. He will restore my honor. That is definite. That is sure. No more of this 'maybe' nonsense. I know what I must do, and I know what I will earn if I continue. I know I must continue. I must…Musn't I? _

Zuko let out an angry, guttural groan of frustration. He had been pacing back and forth in front of the waterbender. His thoughts had built up a fire, a rage, controlled but fleeting, that burned in his hands and his feet. It burned and smoldered like embers and forced charred footprints to litter the cave floor. All the while, he was watched. The waterbender had pulled her good leg up underneath her chin, letting her other stay extended out in front of her. With the position she was in, her skirting had lifted up slightly, exposing a tone and defined leg that Zuko had to applaud. How could she look so fragile and so strong at the same time? Her face was still bold, carved into a shape of amusement around her lips and cheeks, but something else welled up in her eyes…disappointment?

Yes, Zuko knew that look well. It was how he had been looked at most often by his father, his sister and his uncle, all three for completely different reasons. He wondered what her reason was. Was she disappointed that he had aimed to strike her? Was she disappointed that he did not let her heal him? Was she disappointed that he did not want to help her and the Avatar bring peace to the nations? He pondered quietly, scoffed, then let out a like chuckle.

"What?" She blurted it out, as if she was upset he was no longer on his private tirade. Like she had been watching a play and the curtain had fallen.

"Nothing, peasant." He glared at her as he took on her same position, mocking her from the opposite wall of the cave. His eyes never leaving hers. Her face twisted into a scowl. A low grumbling noise vibrated through the cave. The waterbender glanced up quickly, tucking her leg in closer to her.

_If this cave falls into the earth, _she prayed, _oh, Spirits, take me with it._

* * *

Azula stood tall. She always stood tall. Like a tower of cackling terror, she rose above the prisoners at her feet.

"Well isn't this a surprise. Hello, Uncle."

Iroh's head tilted slightly upward, as if he dared not look anywhere else above the feet of his captor.

"Azula."

"How is the Dragon of the West? Finding chains to be a bit overbearing?" She grinned wildly.

He did not reply, only bowed his head back down in sadness.

"The others, where are they? Don't tell me they got away," She barked at the man in the green and tan garb next to her. Dai Li operatives had scoped every inch of the city in search of the Avatar. She would not accept defeat.

"My lady, they are being held in a more secure location. I shall escort you there."

Azula stared down at Iroh. She was loving this, really, she was. Her uncle, her own flesh and blood, bowing in chains at her feet. She knelt down in front of him, careful to not get too close, and placed a slender finger under his chin, pulling his gaze up to meet hers. His eyes were strong, despite everything. Azula stared into them, hard, as if trying to bend lightning through them and take the color out of them. They were unwavering. Azula grunted, and opened her palm. She let her hand flail wildly in a spasm as it ripped across the face of the Dragon of the West, a thin red welt already forming. She beamed.

"M-my lad-dy?"

The Dai Li agent stood next to her and spoke in a wavering voice. Azula rocketed up to her feet and turned to face him.

"Ah, yes, the others," Azula nodded, "tell me," she snapped her fingers before the Dai Li Agent could turn to get her the reins of the nearest ostrich horse. "Tell me, how long is the walk to the Earth Kingdom palace?" Her eyes were glossy, as if tears were trapped behind them. They were angled as she spoke, like they were narrowing on a target and the target was everyone.

"Uh- well…It would be almost an hour if we walked there, my Lady. We can ride the ostrich horses to get there in half that."

"No, let the beasts rest. It is the slow knife, the one that waits, that pierces the deepest."

The Dai Li agent nodded, slightly confused, but in full agreement of whatever she would say. He turned and lead the ostrich horse down the street. Azula followed suit, walking slowly, the rest of the Dai Li agents following behind her in a parade of terror through the streets of Ba Sing Se.

People had started to gather in the streets. No soldier, no army, as they all followed her. An older man selling cabbages had taken refuge to fix his broken cart on one of the shoulders of the avenue. Azula smiled wickedly at him and he paused, shuddered, and threw himself behind his cart. Men who had peered through windows to see who was disturbing their peace shut them defiantly. Mothers who had gathered in the lane to do their shopping hugged their children close and turned them away. No matter what street they turned down, the reaction was the same. Fear.

_They were hers._

The Earth Kingdom palace was protected by a large wall. The wall was guarded by two large earthbenders at the front. There was no opening, no gate. As the caravan approached, one of the guards pushed his right leg out behind him, and his left fist in front of him, aiming it at Azula. She almost laughed. Raising her hand, she snapped and a small flame licked her fingers. She pointed it at the guard, who's partner had since abandoned his post. The guard growled in anger, but he did not falter at all. Azula opened her hand and let the fire scatter itself in wild patches up her arm. She casually placed her hand on the forehead of the guard. At first he stood confused as to why he was not burning, but then it began. Azula felt the familiar tinge of heat roar up in her stomach. Firebending was a full- body experience and she liked it that way. The flames gathered in a heated cluster in her palm, and the smell of burning flesh had twisted in the air. The guard dropped to his knees and fell forward. Azula was not sure if he had screamed or not. Her mind had shut everything out. She was at peace, blissful in her victory, so much so that the air around her clung like vacuums in her ears. Without hesitation, four Dai Li agents stepped forward from the crowd. Two men unceremoniously dragged the body of the guard away and the other two took their new position at the wall. They bowed to Azula, low, shaming bows, and stood erect. They bent their arms upwards as if they were mountains, and the earthen wall behind them groaned as an opening rose like a gate, welcoming the princess in.

Azula started forward, head held high as she basked in the glow of the sun. The walk through the courtyard was long and slow, but she wanted her prisoners to have time. Time to think about where they were. Time to think about who had captured them. Time to think about what might be done to them. Time to fear…

The doors of the palace stood out among the rest of the great walls and windows. They were large, metal, overcompensating doors. Azula placed her hand on one, closing her eyes. The feeling of metal was like home for her. She shoved the door open and her eyes lit up.

On the floor in the entrance of the palace was three small frames, kneeling and facing the throne, their backs turned to the door. Azula cackled. Was it her birthday already? What had she done to deserve such gifts? Oh, right…

She sauntered in front of the prisoners in a mocking stance, and stopped in front of the first. A young man from the Southern Water Tribe. His clothes had been tattered and his face was dirty as he looked up at her. Defiantly, he spat. Azula did not flinch. She felt no rage build up inside her. No matter what they did, no matter how they tried to rebel, they were hers…

_They were hers…_

"You're the waterbender's brother, right?" She didn't wait for a reply, "she is currently down in the Crystal Catacombs awaiting execution with my brother. He's probably singed half of her skin off by now. Heh, Zuko… I may wait though," she paused thoughtfully, "I like the idea that you all, all of you, will have a slow death." She moved on to the young earthbender in the middle, whose hands were encompassed in special metal shackles to prevent her from bending. "And you, your people…Don't worry, little earthbender, this is a great day for your nation. You will now know the glory the victory that awaits you at the Fire Nation's side." The earthbender sat motionless, boring Azula who moved on to her last prisoner. As she approached the Avatar, she noticed how broken and hurt he looked. She glowered in this thought. A guard approached and shoved Iroh onto the ground beside the Water Tribe warrior at the end. Azula nodded at him and he backed away. "Avatar," she started, "master of all four elements, huh? I've only got one, and yet here you are. No, no, Azula, don't get cocky yet. I'm not finished. This ends today."

She laughed and turned away from them, snapping at another Dai Li Agent. He nodded in understanding and revealed three brown sacks he had been holding behind his back. He walked over to the prisoners and placed a sack over each of the heads of the Avatar, the Water Tribe warrior and the Dragon of the West. A few guards came and lifted Sokka, Iroh and Toph, moving them over to one side of the ornate room. The Avatar was alone in the center of the room, alone and waiting. The guards who gripped the hair of each of the prisoners formed rock daggers out of the floor below them, holding them to the necks of their respective captive.

There was silence for a long while, until it was broken. Aang stood. The Dai Li agents started forward but Azula only held up her hand to give them pause. "Let them go," he demanded.

"Oh, no, we know that won't happen, little Avatar." She said flatly. "Any other demands?"

"Azula, let them go. These people, my friends, let them go."

She laughed wildly. "And why would I do that?! I have everything I want, but there is one last thing I must do and I am so close. Avatar, do you really think that your words mean anything to me?"

"If you won't let them go, then I'll…I'll…" But his mind drew a blank. She really had him here. All the people of this great city were hostage. His friends stood before him, struggling against their captors. He stared at them as small red beads started to form on the gathering of the sacks at their necks.

"I won't help you win this war, Azula."

"You think I brought you here today to help me? That's funny. Avatar, I didn't need your help to conquer Ba Sing Se. In fact, you were here, the whole time, working against me and I still overtook you. You really don't have a leg to stand on so I will make my demands once and only once." She smiled and motioned for the guard holding the earthbender captive. He grabbed the young girl by her chains and tugged her forward, slightly closer. Aang watched in horror as the Dai Li agent pushed the point of the dagger into her temple, staining the burlap over her head even more. Toph squirmed beneath, whimpering slightly. Aang closed his eyes, trying to shut out his friend, but as her cries grew louder and more desperate, Aang could feel the frustration in her voice. She was trying not to scream. Desperately. And Aang had wondered how she would sound if she just let loose and wailed, feeling all of the pain through shoot up through her vocal chords and take flight on the air in the hall.

Finally he cried out and the guard stopped torturing Toph.

"What do you need me to do?" Aang had stopped struggling. He was beaten. He would not allow any more violence. That was not his way. Sighing, he dropped himself to the floor.

"You are going to enter the Avatar state and I am going to kill you."

Aang looked up, shocked.

She was asking him to destroy himself. To destroy the Nations' hope of reaching peace. But if he did not do what she asked, she would kill his friends. He longed to know if Katara was safe. He longed to feel her presence lighting up the entire room with her smile. He longed to hear the voices of the monks, telling him what he needed to do. Should he die, here, now, and end the Avatar Spirit, the hope of the world to save his friends? They wouldn't want that. But then again, if he didn't do what Azula said she would kill them and although her plans would change she would still win. Aang thought about his fate and the fate if the world if he lived today. Would she just kill him anyways? Would she bring him to her father? Would she use him as a weapon to fuel her rage and tirade? No, he would not let that happen. He sighed again.

"I accept."

Shocked cries and anger came pouring out of the prisoners on the opposite side of the room as trills of battle and celebration jumped out of the Dai Li agents. Azula's eyes were as bright as the sun that stood above the palace, the sun Aang would not see again. Azula waited. It felt like an hour before everyone had calmed down, but really it had only been a few moments. Aang turned to his friends, muttering apologies one after the other as tears streamed down his face. They should not see him like this, no. It was for the best that they could not know the twisted agony on his face as he plummeted into death. He started to glance around, his head unmoving. _Come on, Aang, what are you doing? You've made it out of stickier situations, right? _He looked at his friends again who were now slumped, defeated. _Come on, come up with something, you aren't going to die here today…are you? _He paused and thought, long and hard. If he were to die in the Avatar State, he would break the cycle of the Avatar and there would be no more hope for those poor families in Ba Sing Se…No more hope for his friends to return to the Southern Water Tribe and greet their families…No more hope for Appa and Momo to wander through fields and feel the warm sun on their backs as they grazed…No more hope for anyone…

_They were hers._

Finally, it clicked.

"Can I at least say goodbye?" He struggled to get the sentence out, to show no anger, no excitement, no emotion. Azula scoffed, then sighed.

"Fine." She couldn't believe she was allowing this, but she just rolled her eyes then flicked them back to the Avatar, watching closely as he slowly walked towards the prisoners. All eyes were on him.

Toph squirmed. The others knew he was walking towards them. They could hear his feet hitting the ground. Toph could feel him. All of him. His feet connecting with the ground made her heart pulsate in her chest. His warmth was getting closer to her. She stayed quiet. He was still far away but if she was silent it was like he was there…in her arms...Then her heart started beating faster. And faster. He was running now. Azula gasped and the guard behind Toph readied himself. He dropped his grip on her and pushed the dagger outward.

"No! You fool!" Azula screeched, but it was too late. Toph felt trickles of blood drop onto her shoulders as Aang's warm abdomen pressed against her kneeling frame. He collapsed, draping his head on her shoulder. He whispered something to her, so low, so quiet that she wouldn't be able to hear it if she had leant any of her senses to sight. The guard had his dagger out just long enough…

For the Avatar to run himself through.

* * *

_AN: Okay so I revised it. Felt too rushed at the end…Added an extra 1,000 words almost. Hope it is a bit better than before. _

_-Kalloen _


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Wow! I have quite a few views/visits and even a review! Thanks guys! I also have to thank my follows. I have five so far which I think is pretty damn awesome. Thanks for following, I hope I don't disappoint you!_

_So if you guys didn't notice, **I revised chapter one**. I know, I know, this author is making revisions already. I just never get too comfortable with my work and I always know I can improve. The end of the chapter felt so rushed and I wanted to add a little more spice to it. Hope it turned out better. Anyways, thanks again guys and here is chapter two! Seriously, though, if you see any mistakes please point them out and let me know!_

_This chapter is now **also revised **:)_

* * *

Toph screamed. And screamed. Her shrill anger curdled through air, piercing the ears of those around her, but she was not alone. Azula had let out an infuriated yell that almost eclipsed the young earthbender. Stomping over to the guard, Azula lit a flame and blasted the Dai Li agent backwards against the wall with a loud crack. She knelt down and cried, dragging the Avatar's limp body off of the girl and into the middle of the room. Toph stayed very still. She only hoped that the longer she sat there unmoving, the longer the feeling of his warmth would last on her shoulder. She was wrong. The warmth she felt now was turning cold and sticky, and she knew she was covered in his blood. Tears streaked down her face.

Azula was curled up over the Avatar's body, screaming, but not in sadness or mourning; in rage. She looked up, the ink makeup from her eyes was smeared by tears and sweat that glistened all over her body. She closed her eyes and let her inner fire burn, smoldering and quickly evaporating the liquid droplets. She stood up, just letting the Avatar's form slip off of her and thump on the floor abruptly. She lit another fire on her finger and grabbed the monk's hand, yanking it up towards her. His body was so light. She singed into his skin, cutting a small square of flesh out that unsymmetrically displayed both beige and blue.

"Here!" She yelled at no one in particular, but a young earthbender responded, coming over to her with a small trinket box. She placed the square of skin in the box and took it from the man who bowed low to her and returned to his place among the other Dai Li agents. Azula tucked the box into her sash at her waist.

"As you all have witnessed today," she began, "the Avatar has been destroyed." She looked around making sure that the agents in the crowd around her were dripping off of her words. "After entering the Avatar state, we fought. That young Dai Li agents, Spirits rest his soul, came to my aid when the Avatar launched himself at me. He struggled against the Avatar's might but was killed by his firebending. He will be honored here for protecting his royal charge." She signaled to two agents who worked about the crowd, approaching their dead brother and carrying his body away. "So as you can see, there is no more Avatar. As you can see, the Avatar has been vanquished. Anyone who says otherwise will be found guilty of treason to the highest degree and executed immediately." She looked around again to make sure she still had them.

_They were hers. _

Azula walked forward to speak to her Commander. The rest of the agents went about their work cleaning the blood off the dirt floor and dragging the remaining three prisoners out of the palace to the shipped that awaited them.

Zuko sat, watching the waterbender.

Her eyes were closed, but he could not tell if she was sleeping or just resting. Her breathing always seemed to rise and fall evenly in her chest when she wasn't waterbending. Her frame was petit and her face was tilted back as her head rested against the cave wall. She swallowed and Zuko watched as the small lump traveled down her throat. He shivered. Her shoulders were thin but strong and they mirrored her chest. Her arms were defined as they wrapped around her leg. _Her legs…_Zuko thought long about the waterbender's legs. They were long and slender, but hard and toned. They were covered now in thin blue pants, but Zuko could imagine the reach of the smooth mocha lengths that extended from beneath her…

"Why are you watching me?"

Her voice slightly shocked him. He didn't know how to answer her. He had been very quiet for the past hour or so…Hour? Really? It felt like much longer to Katara. The only thing that punctuated the long, drawn silence was a low grumbling that intermittently shook the walls of the cave. She opened her eyes and decided she preferred to watch him back instead of feeling his hot gaze tingle in her abdomen, making her almost sick.

"What?" She asked, more fervently this time.

"Nothing, I can look at whatever I damn well please." He decided to take the defensive. Katara chuckled inwardly.

"Sure. You know, Zuko, when we make it out of here," she stated thoughtfully, "I am going to find Aang…You can still come with us."

He was about to scoff but decided against it. Yeah, sure, like he'd go with her...

And that was all she said before the low grumbling returned. She sighed and closed her eyes again, waiting for it to pass. She had it timed. Counting in her head from the start, she breathed slowly.

_7…6…5…4…3…2…1…_

Zuko leaned against the wall of the cave and watched as her chest pushed up and down, in time with the voiceless movement of her lips.

Katara was kind, he had to give her that. But kindness was a sign of weakness. She was loyal, though and that was a sign of strength. She was just very confusing to the young price. Ever since he had started his hunt for the Avatar, she had grown from a nuisance to a problem. Even tied to a tree and at his mercy, she refused to give up the Avatar's location. He saluted her in his mind and smiled briefly at the memory.

"Why do you say things like that?" He asked, not even realizing the words were coming out of his mouth.

"Like what?"

"'You can still come with us' and 'when we make it out of here'. You don't even know if you'll make it out of here, let alone rejoin the Avatar. If I was him, I would have left you by now." Zuko's face soured. He didn't mean for it to come out like that, but he wanted to hurt her. Burn her. But how hot was too hot?

"Shut up, Zuko. You know nothing about honor and loyalty. You were banished from your Nation, scarred and now you walk around with the sole intent to make everyone as unhappy as you!" She spat. She could play too. Her eyes were now on him, her toes pointed at him. Every part of her body was like ice, daggers piercing him with cold.

"Oh really?! Well you're only with the Avatar because you have some insane vendetta against the Fire Nation for taking your mother away! She took mine too, right from my hands! The difference between you and I, peasant, is that I have accepted the fact that she can't come back! I know she's gone while your tiny peasant brain hasn't even come to terms with the fact that your war won't bring her back! You cannot bring her back!" The fire in his tone bit her like she was standing in the middle of it. A tear started to well in her eye, but she couldn't let him see that he had won. He knew. And he was ashamed. In his mind, he could hear different voices yelling the same words back at him, and it broke him inside to hear it. She was his mother, of course he wasn't over it.

"Katara, I-"

"No, Zuko. You're right. My mother can't come back. But if she were here, I know she would be proud of me. Can you say the same?" Her voice was smooth and cold as she closed her eyes and relaxed her stature. She sunk slowly down the wall and tilted, leaning her head onto the cold cave ground. She pressed her ear onto the earth and listened to the silence.

She shivered.

Being from the Southern Water Tribe, Katara did not shiver much. Mostly from fear, or anxiety or if she hadn't eaten. But when she shivered she knew something was wrong, and at that moment it was like the universe was screaming at her to let go of something important to her. Her mother? Her freedom?

_Aang…? _

The floodgates opened and tears streamed down Katara's face. Zuko stared at her and thought about the words they had exchanged. Harsh, stabbing words, verbal blows exchanged and for what? The chance to make the other feel off guard? Zuko could have accepted her offer.

_I have healing abilities…_

He could have let her heal him, but instead he chose to fight her. He chose to defend his "honor" yet again. Maybe if he had things would be different. Maybe the two would be working together trying to find a way out of this prison.

"Katara, why did you offer to heal me?"

"What?" She was baffled.

"Why did you offer to heal me? After everything I have done to you and the Avatar and your family, why would you help me if not to gain something for yourself?"

"Zuko, what would I gain for myself by healing you?"

He paused and thought for a moment. He knew that if she were to heal him, he would be indebted to her. She would ask that he turn on his Nation and help the Avatar instead of hunting him. She would ask something of him that he isn't sure if he would…or could give her. He glanced at her and she was still laying, eyes closed, curled in a half moon on the floor. He didn't know how to answer her. He stood up and walked over to her, sitting down next to her head. She didn't even flinch. Did she trust him? Could she actually trust that he wasn't going to hurt her? He was so close to her. Why didn't she get angry? Had she given up…? He was unsure of what to do for her. He was unsure of why he was wondering what to do for her…He reached out to touch her hair-…

The walls of the cave groaned and grumbled. Zuko quickly withdrew his hand. This time the grumbling was slightly louder, but still Katara counted aloud.

"7…6…5…4…3…2…1…1…1?"

Katara's eyes flicked open. She sat up, being wary of her ankle. _Why hasn't she healed it yet?..._ She put her hands on the ground and leaned her head in closer to it, feeling it tremble. She stood up quickly and did the same to the wall, traveling along it towards the part of the cave they had been thrown into.

"Zuko…" She sounded worried.

"What?" Zuko stood slowly, elegantly, brushing off the front of his tunic.

"That noise…it lasts seven seconds and then goes away," she kept her head pressed against the wall while she spoke. The vibrations ringing in her ears found her speaking louder than she probably needed to. "They are the same, they haven't changed since we've been down here. Seven seconds," she found herself needing to almost shout now as the rumbling grew louder. A few rocks from the cave wall started to tumble, pebbles at first and then small boulders. Katara quickly backed away and took a fighting stance, screwing the top off of her water pouch on her hip. Zuko looked at her, then followed suit, leaning into his right leg and bracing himself for what awaited the other side of the rumbling. He found himself fairly close to Katara, only a foot or two away from where she stood. She felt his closeness and looked him up and down, the small flame he produced glimmered in her wet eyes. A light started to trickle through as rocks were pulled away from the cave. Finally, the light burst through wholly and completely, blinding Katara for a moment. Zuko did not flinch, bright lights did not faze him. The figure that stood before them, however, did.

A cackle. A fierce, evil cackle.

"Azula."

Azula walked into the cave, followed by two Dai Li operatives. Much to Zuko's surprise, she strode past him and over to Katara.

He turned in their direction as Azula silently removed the box from her belt and signaled to the Dai Li agents. Each of them took one of her arms and shoved her to the floor. She grunted, but she didn't show any fear of these traitors.

"What do you want from her?" Zuko snarled.

Azula held out the box at arm's length and knelt down until she was eye lever with the water bender. Noticing the water pouch at her side, Azula snatched her arm back. She grabbed the skin from the girl's side and sniffed it's contents. Satisfied, she drank until every drop was gone.

"That's better. Thank you, waterbender. I was parched. Now," she held out her arm once more and clasped the box in her hand. "I have something…Something that you may want to see." Azula tipped the lid of the box back and revealed a small square of flesh to Katara. She stared, her earthen skin paled to the color of the yellow summer sky above them. No tears, no screaming, only fear. She collapsed, burying her face in her hands.

"What?" Zuko cried, "what is it?!"

He reached forth and snatched the box from Azula, who only laughed. When he saw the contents of the box he froze.

"You see, Zuzu, while you were down in a cave, wasting your flirtations on some pathetic waterbender," she motioned to the guards who proceeded to drag Katara's limp form out of the cave, "I was out conquering Ba Sing Se! Father will be thrilled when return to the Fire Nation…" Her eyes narrowed on Zuko.

"We?" He asked.

"Leave us." She directed the remaining guards to leave the cavern. She and Zuko were now alone. Azula stood with her back to the opening of the cave, the light flooding in from behind her casting a halo around her head. Zuko held his guard up still.

"Azula, what are you scheming?"

"Well Zuko, it's not about me anymore…It's about our nation. You see, Zuko, I want to help my brother."

_Azula always lies…_

"And now that the Avatar is dead, there really isn't a reason for you to be gallivanting around out here, is there?"

_Azula always lies…_

"No, I think you need to return, have your honor restored…"

"How can I do that? Father told me I could only have my honor restored if I brought him the Avatar…"

"And you will," she shoved the box at him, "this is all that remains of the Avatar. Solitary proof of his death. And your honor shall be restored due to your assistance in helping me kill him. And of course, in return for a favor from me…"

_Azula always lies…_

"What is it? What do you want from me?" It wasn't as much of an acceptance but Azula had found it was easier to see it that way.

"When the time is right, Zuko, I will come to you and ask a favor of you and you shall honor me by completing whatever task I assign to you. Now Zuko, it may be tomorrow, and it may be when I am on my deathbed, but you will be asked something of yourself to do in return for this grand gesture I offer you." She placed her hand on her brother's face, avoiding touching his scar. Zuko looked down as she pressed the box further into his chest, inciting him to take it.

_Azula always lies…Right? _

_Where is all this doubt coming from? Doubt about the waterbending girl, doubt about my motives and intentions and now doubt about what a treacherous liar Azula can be? What is wrong with me…? _

"I…I don't know…" Zuko spoke hesitantly, so as not to disturb the sensitive ground on which he stepped.

"Zuzu," she cooed, "I know it may be hard for you to trust me, but let me offer you this. Come with me to the Fire Nation, see that I will restore your crown to you, your honor, your livelihood, and then you shall make the vow for to serve me when I ask it of you. I will show you that I am not leading you into a trap, my brother." She smiled. But it was not the usual fright that adorned her face; no, this smile was genuine, true, real. And that made it all the scarier.

Zuko was torn. If he accepted his sister's offer, he would return to his crown, his nation, and be next in line for the throne. He could outlive her, become Fire Lord… But what would she ask of him? What could she possibly want from him? He silently wondered what became of the Avatar's friends. Katara's brother, the earthbending royalty that traveled with them, and Katara…What did Azula do with Katara? She had been so quiet that Zuko did not notice her being taken away. He glanced behind his sister, but there was no one. She had ordered the guards to move away. Zuko looked back to his sister, who's keen teeth showed through lips painted red. And what about…

"Uncle?" His thought fathomed itself into speech.

"Huh?" Azula's demeanor remarked her confusion.

"Where is Uncle?"

"Oh! Zuko, you did not hear? But of course, how could you…?" Her face saddened. Zuko decided that she was either being genuine or she had greatly improved her acting skills. She reached into her breastplate and pulled out a small cloth. It had been wrapped around something and as she placed it in his hands, it fell open. Inside lay a small yellow ribbon, a few pieces of copper and a pai sho chip depicting a white lotus. "Zuko, Uncle was killed…By the Avatar."

_Azula always likes…Right? _

He clutched the pouch in his hand. "How?"

"When the Avatar came to Ba Sing Se to find the waterbender, he interrogated Uncle as to her whereabouts. When Uncle explained to him that he did not know, the Avatar murdered him in cold blood. I am so sorry, Zuko." And then Azula pulled him into a hug.

Zuko could not remember when or if his sister had ever hugged him. He knows she was doing it now, and he felt so unclean. His body pressed against hers, her breath ticking his neck and sending a shiver down his spine. Zuko only stood and let her embrace him.

"No…No the Avatar would not do that…He is a loving-"

"Exactly." Azula stated, matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"He _is_ loving. Of her. The Water Tribe peasant. He is in love with her. So much so that he would kill for her. To find her. To be with her. Oh, Zuko, I am so sorry." She let out a breath sob and pulled away from her brother. He stared at the ground in anger, sadness and frustration. "Zuko if you come with me, help me expand our glorious nation, you too may feel love like that someday. If you do not, your uncle will have died in vain."

He kicked a few stones around him on the cave floor and looked up, peering into his sister's eyes. He wondered if he should trust her. Hell, he wondered if he should just kill her where she stands. No, she was too powerful. He had to face the truth.

Iroh was gone. The Avatar was gone. If he refused her, where would he go? He has no one left…He would be shunned from the Fire Nation, and now the conquered Earth Nation… Where does he have left to go? The Water Tribes? When he just let the daughter of the chief of the Southern Tribe be captured? When he destroyed and terrorized the families of the tribes? He had no choice…

"I accept."

Azula's eyes widened as she slipped her arms around Zuko in another embrace. He hugged her back lightly. "I promise, Zuzu, you won't regret this!" She smiled into his shoulder and glanced at her arms encircled around him, and the hands at the end of them, and the fingers…the childishly crossed fingers that symbolized a promise that would never be kept.

* * *

_AN: WOW! Okay so thanks so much to those who are reading and reviewing! I am trying to take my time with these chapters so I don't crank them out and they seem rushed. At any rate, I hope you guys are all enjoying this. Anyways, side note, I hope Azula doesn't seem too OOC. I am really trying to paint her as the conniving bitch I see her as. Please let me know how I am doing! _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: I don't own ATLA because raisins._

* * *

Katara had lived in the Southern Water Tribe for virtually her entire life. She was constantly surrounded by ice, snow, and freezing waters. So on very rare occasions when she admitted to herself that she was cold, she truly meant it. This was one of those times. The large, black metal walls rose up around her on all four sides, save for two small, barred openings on the door to her cell. One was located at eye level, at least for someone a foot taller than she. The other was at the very bottom of the door. The bottom opening was only large enough to slide a thin tray of food through when the bars were unlocked. Inside the cell, it was barren. A small chamber pot lay carelessly in the corner where Katara could relieve herself in private. A cot of all springs and a thin layer of cotton was strewn atop a metal slab. The only other item in the room was a small lantern that glowed in the corner closest to the door.

They must have known that Katara was not a firebender or they would not have allowed her the small amount of light for her to live out her boredom by. Still, she sat close to it, trying not to freeze. The one thing that upset her the most was not the fact that she had been in this cell for almost five days now, or that she was in the cell at all…it was the fact that they were sailing, on a ship, surrounded by water, her element…and she could not see or touch it. She wondered if they would let her bathe. The only water she saw since she got into the cell was the very minute amounts they would allow her at mealtimes. And like clockwork, those were given only twice a day. Katara had thought about using the water from her meals to try to whip one of the guards, form an ice key or saw through the ship wall, but she knew that staying alive was a priority and even waterbenders needed to drink. At any rate, the amount she was given was enough for her to stay alive, but not enough to do any serious damage.

She shrugged herself closer and pulled her legs in, flinching slightly as her foot folded and her ankle throbbed. Katara was not used to being injured this long, but she had not gotten a chance to heal her twisted ankle from the cave. She sighed and waited, closing her eyes.

Zuko's footsteps, however light he tried to make them, clanged profoundly on the metal deck of the ship. He approached the railing and stared over the side of the ship, down into the water below. It looked almost black. Sighing, he reached up to his head and felt the new weight of a small crown resting atop it. Azula had allotted him her own crown until they arrived at the Fire Nation capitol in one month's time. He had tried to refuse her, but she insisted that it bothered her to wear it since her brother had not worn one in so long. Her month of crownlessness would be a small token of her 'humility' towards her brother. It was too small for him and shifted slightly as he pointed his head towards the sun.

"Brother, enjoy yourself. Try not to look so…pensive. Your thoughts and worries are all being handled. Breathe in the air as a redeemed member of the royal family!" Azula spun herself over to Zuko and smiled at him. She breathed deeply over the railing and sighed loudly. Zuko could see small sparks fall off of her lips and the air around her face rippled with heat.

"I'm not a huge fan of the ocean. The air is too damp." Zuko replied, very bluntly and turned to start walking away.

"You know, Zuzu," Azula began again, "I used to hate water. Water is weak; it bends and folds and is manipulated so easily. A ship can cut through it so easily. It can form into ice, but can easily be melted, all so easily. It's malleable. It needs a command to do anything, just like a slave. Fire is strong. It can move about wherever and if there is no path, it will make one. It demands to be hot all of the time. Even after it has burned out, it still smolders, leaves its mark…So I guess I grew to love water for the same reasons I hated it." She smiled, her eyes as big as the ruthlessness behind her voice.

Zuko shuddered slightly. "Where are the others, Azula? The ones that were traveling with the Avatar before his death…" He tried to be nonchalant with the question, keeping it as non- pressing of a matter as possible.

"Well, the Water Tribe girl that was trying to seduce you…She's being held by Commander Yu back in Ba Sing Se. He was one of my men who I put in charge of my city while I am gone. The others are on their way to the Boiling Rock."

"Well," Zuko reviewed her words in his head, as if placing each person where she said they would be, "thank you." He replied, surprised she had given him any answer at all.

_Azula always lies…_

"Thank you? For what, dear Zuzu?" She was very coy with her words.

"Well, for everything, I guess."

"Zuko, consider yourself and I partners now," she stated as she adjusted the crown atop his head.

Zuko just smiled and nodded at her, making his way back into his ship. He felt a sick feeling in his stomach. Dismissing it as mild sea- sickness, he decided to lay down.

Katara had fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep until she heard the harsh rapping on her cell door. She wondered to herself that it might have been a little early for dinner, but she had no complaints about being fed or watered. She moved closer to the door, waiting to hear the familiar screech of the hinges on the bars at the bottom of the door. Maybe they had forgotten something? After a moment another set of hinges started to groan and Katara backed away. She moved towards the cot at the back of the room as she watched three guards enter her cell.

"Princess Azula requests that you be given a bath."

_Finally…_

One of the guards took her arm and pulled her to the side as another entered the room with a large tub of water on a cart. He removed the tub from atop the cart as well as a small stool that had been resting behind it. Waving at the other two guards, he placed the tub and stool on the ground in the center of the cell. The two approached Katara and each of them grabbed an arm, standing her up so she was in front of the larger guard who had moved the tub.

"You will not try to bend. If you do, you will be burned. Is that understood?"

Katara nodded.

A younger guard with small freckles on his nose grasped at Katara's right arm. She knew they would not name themselves for her, so she would have to figure out a way to remember them herself. She would call him Freckle. On her left was a man with a very square face, almost flat like a frying pan. Pan would be his tag. And the man in front of her. He was large. Burly. The bottom of his face was spotted with small amounts of rough facial hair and he smelled of sweat. His hair was cut in a military style but a mean chunk of it on the left side appeared to have been burned off in the shape of what resembled a blade of some sort. Dagger. He would be Dagger.

Dagger did not look at Katara's face as he lit a small flame on his finger. He dragged it towards her neck and Katara flinched slightly. What had she done to deserve a burn? She was not fighting her captors…She shut her eyes tight as she prepared…But the warmth did not touch her skin. Instead, it cut like a blade down the front of her tunic, singing the fabric away from her as it smoldered slightly. The flame did not mar her exposed skin, nor did it scorch at her bindings as her tunic fell away in a filthy heap on the floor. She felt indecent, struggling against her captors to cover herself but to avail.

"You will not try to fight us. If you do," he repeated with a snarl that morphed into a smirk, "you will be burned. Is that understood?"

Katara did not nod this time. She only stood, a statue.

"Han!" Dagger shouted, just loud enough to be heard by another older guard who was stationed outside the cell. Han peeked his head around the corner as Dagger nodded to him. The large door closed with a loud screech of the hinges.

Katara was frightened. For a moment, she considered bending the water in the tub. She could do a number of things with it, provided her current strength. She could freeze the guards to the wall, rip at their skin with ice daggers, or even drown them. The moment of consideration fleeted, however, when she remembered the guard outside and consider how many others would follow behind him at their associate's screams. She was alone in this battle. She was still the fighter who stood against Azula, the waterbending warrior with the heart of a lion, the healer with the kindness of a mother…but she had to be smart if she was going to live. She had to be smart if she was going to survive long enough to escape, long enough to rescue Aang, wherever he was…

The flame flickered brighter as Dagger smiled wider, bringing the flame to her breast bindings now. Katara swallowed deeply, only increasing the guard's excitement. She could feel the heat as he melted away the only barrier between her chest and the cold, biting air. Her bindings fell to the floor in a heap. Her stoic poise was starting to falter as a sweaty, rigid hand came up to touch her breast. Dagger let out a satisfied chuckle. Katara let her head droop in shame and shut her eyes. She did not want to see the expressions of her assailant. Finally, the hand dropped to her lower bindings. This time, no flame was used. Dagger dropped himself to his knees and slid his right hand into the waistband of her bindings. His other hand found it's way to the back of her knee, caressing her. She felt sick. Dagger pulled her underwear down slowly, finding pleasure in every moment of exposing her. He was at eye level with her most precious jewel and Katara said a silent prayer to the Moon Spirit to allow her to remain sacred for as long as possible. Dagger came to his feet and roughly grabbed Katara by the shoulders. Letting her arms fall out of their grasp, the two guards calmly took a step away as Dagger shoved her fragile frame against the cold, metal wall.

"I am going to wash you, and you are going to allow me to do whatever I need to do to complete that task. Do you understand?" His face was close to hers now, his breath like putrid old onions and tobacco.

Katara's eyes were still shut, and a small tear squeezed itself out as she nodded her head very subtly as if agreeing to slice her own throat.

She was dragged over to the small tub and lifted up, a wandering hand finding its way to her rear during the process. When she hit the water it was slightly warm. She assumed that it had been heated up before it was brought to her. The two guards returned to her side, awaiting instruction from their burly commander. As much as she wanted to lay back, relish in her element and Gods be damned what happened to her, she couldn't. Her mind had chained her to the moment and although she still forced her eyes shut, she could see every move coming. Freckle and Pan held her hands clasped to the edge of the tub while a small sponge was run over her shoulders, drenching her body with water. Dagger scrubbed her shoulders and arms with quick vigor, only slowing when he moved to her breasts. He ran the sponge over each peak, scratching his nail very lightly against each nipple until they became pert. At one moment, he had the sponge on her right breast and his hand caressing the other. Katara was young, but she was not undeveloped like Toph.

A silent command was given to the guards as Dagger moved lower to her stomach. Katara could feel her stomach start to burn as the guards took their post at her knees, rough hands forcing her legs to part slightly. Dagger's washing ministrations dipped down further towards the tuft of hair that lay between her legs. He pushed his hand and arm under the water, and Katara bit her tongue as she felt the sponge nestled against her private regions. She could hear laughing and even quiet breaths of motivation from the men at her sides. Dagger's rubbing became more furious now, scratching at her with the sponge and his fingers pawing at her folds. She felt a digit slide in very slightly as she started to weep bitterly.

As if her cries had been a prayer, a single rap on the door resounded through the cell. Katara sucked in a breath as Dagger cursed and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her out of the tub. The air ripped at her flesh now, leaving small bumps all over her body as she stand, wet and exposed. Dagger turned, knowing her broken frame would not launch at him, and picked up a small folded tunic. He tossed it on the floor next to her lower wrappings. Motioning for his cohorts to follow, Dagger turned back to smile at her and was gone. Freckle and Pan loaded the water back up onto the cart and wheeled it out.

As if the men would return in a moment, Katara snatched up the tunic and threw it on, sliding her underwear up her legs shortly after. The garment she was given was old. It was light brown in color, although she imagined it had once been white. The sleeve on her left arm reached it's full potential at her wrist, by the sleeve on her right had been ripped at the quarter, barely reaching her elbow. It was not long and it exposed her legs all the way up to just a few inches below her hip. If she were to bend in any direction, her lower regions would be completely exposed. She was thankful that the men had left her lower wrappings for her, although she feared they were only waiting until they had taken her completely. Men like that enjoyed their trophies.

Katara slumped back over to her cot and curled up in a weak, weeping ball, as darkness took her.

Zuko could hear men talking in the halls. He couldn't sleep with so much noise.

"So what did the princess have you so wrapped up in you missed Pai Sho?"

"Had to go downstairs and wash one of the prisoners."

Zuko sighed and slung his legs over the bed. He decided to end this annoying conversation.

"The one with the pretty blue eyes?"

He stopped for a moment.

"Yeah, that one." The voice chuckled.

"Tell me you got to have yourself some fun!"

Zuko was frozen.

"Hell, I wish! She's a waterbender. I had the wonderful job of restraining her while Chou got to put his hands all over her! It's okay though. He owes me for that last game of Pai Sho we played so I get to have my turn next."

_It can't be her. She's halfway to Boiling Rock by now…unless…_

Doubts fleeted through Zuko's mind and he decided it was time to investigate. He pulled his red silk robe onto his shoulders and made his way towards the metal door, footsteps clanging on the metal ground.

Katara sighed, pulling her legs in closer to her chest. Her head pounded and pain shot through her body like an arrow. She was sore, exhausted and violated, but she could not sleep after the sound of footsteps and muffled conversation from right above her head awoke her.

* * *

A/N Please hold the rotten tomatoes until I finish this author's note. First off, I am SO sorry that you guys waited an ENTIRE month and day to read this chapter. It was my intention to get a chapter out every week but that didn't happen. =( I shall list my reasons so you can judge the severity of my punishment: Sherlock, moving from sunny Florida to tundra Ohio, a twenty five hour bus ride, no computer, new Supernatural, job loss, and of course, Christmas! I am now settled in my new dwelling so I promise that you will see more updates for this story and my new story very very soon! Anyways, thanks again for the reading and reviewing and favoriting and following and whatnot.

This chapter's special thanks go to _**NaomiKindle**_ who pointed out a major consistency flaw from chapter two (**I HAVE REVISED IT SO GO READ IT AGAIN) **and flaws in my writing style. The consistency flaw has been fixed like the bold print previously stated but the flaw in my style (present tense verbs in a third person, past tense story) is something I have been struggling with. If you guys have any special suggestions or just want to list the mistakes I made in this chapter, please leave a review! :]


End file.
